You are Beautiful
by WishingtobeawizardHP
Summary: All human. Bella has joined a sorority. She is chosen to be hazed given a task to perform so she can be in the sorority . The task is humiliating, and one stranger comes to her rescue. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or am in any sororities. This is purely imagination. I will not post any names of colleges or sororities in order to avoid complications. **

I, Bella Swan, was just admitted into the Greek Village and the sorority of my dreams in my first year of the perfect college. Everything was going according to my plan! Little did I know that there would be a complication along the way.

**BPOV**

I gazed in amazement at the Greek Village located by my college. The smooth pillars loomed high above my head, transporting me to ancient Greece. My future sorority letters stood out boldly from the white plaster of the roof that sat on top of the mansion. This was just one of the many mansions that were housing college students. As I see it, I was extremely fortunate to be allowed to live in the sorority house, as this was my first year of college. Actually, I was not for sure in the sorority yet, as the seniors had to decide who was being hazed.

I wasn't worried. No one would notice little old me in the background. I had heard some very outrageous stories of past hazing, but nothing illegal or things alike. Hazing is before someone can be completely admitted into the sorority; they must complete an insane task given to them by the seniors. I wasn't very common in my sorority, but I knew that this year they were going to participate in this popular ritual.

I pushed open the grand mahogany doors and entered my home for the next school year. The main entrance opened into a reception room with two winding iron railings lining two staircases that lead to the top floor. The walls were a calm beige, and elegant Lilly Pulitzer based paintings hung in gorgeous picture frames along the walls. Two halls led into other rooms that I would have to explore later. I dragged my two small blue suitcases up the long stairway, watching girls mingle in the halls and rooms. No one greeted me, but I didn't mind. I was never big on attention.

I wandered along in the crowded halls until I came to the door that would lead to my room. The halls were bustling with girls my age and older unpacking boxes and personalizing their rooms. I took a deep breath and turned the brass knob of the door and it swung inward revealing a short pixie like girl with raven black cropped hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes sitting on one of the two beds. Her cherry lips spread into a wide smile that looked too large to fit her petite face. This girl was radiant and I felt a twinge of jealousy that I wasn't as beautiful. I had no feelings of spite towards her, but I just wished I wasn't so plain. I had dull brown hair paired with boring wide brown eyes. I was quite pale, and I was a healthy weight, nice and thin, but not overly skinny. However, this girl was drop-dead gorgeous. She reached out her small hand for me to shake.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen. I'll be your roommate. This is my first year here. Oh, we are going to be best friends. We can go shopping and do makeovers! Oh, I'm sorry I'm being so rude! You are?"

Man this girl could talk! I had a feeling I would like her a lot, but shopping was _not _my thing. Oh well, I knew Alice and I would be best friends.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's my first year here, too. And don't worry; I have a feeling we will get along nicely."

I smiled at Alice, and she ran up to me and tackled me in a hug. She spent the next hour telling me about her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. She also told me about her adopted brother, Edward who is in a fraternity and goes to school here in his second year. He is a year older than I am and sounds like quite the charmer. Jasper also happened to be in Edward's fraternity.

Alice and I heard a knock at the door, and I turned to see a smiling girl with a mischievous look in her eyes. She had long curled brunette hair and freckles scattered on her face.

"Hi, my name is Samantha. The whole sorority house is being called to the foyer to talk. We have to hurry," she said. Alice and I exchanged a curious glance and followed the girl down to the foyer along with everyone else. We made it to the foyer to see rows of chars. Alice and I sat down together near the back. There were three girls standing at the front and Samantha quickly joined them. Many girls filed into the foyer and took their seats. We waited patiently, and one of the girls standing in the front stepped forward and greeted us.

"Hello, my name is Abbey. Now, the reason we called you all down is the topic of hazing. The sorority house board has discussed it and we have chosen one girl to complete the task. Her name is…Bella Swan! Would you please stand and come forward, Bella."

I froze as dread flooded through me. I heard a few snickers and sighs of relief that they weren't chosen in the crowd. Alice nudged me, and I slowly but steadily rose from my seat and walked to the front. Timid applause was heard as I reached the front. I did my best to smile, but I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Congrats Bella," Abbey commented. "Now here is your task. As many of you girls know, tonight a back to school fraternity party is taking place. Girls, we are going to sneak in and crash it. However, Bella will be forced to wear only booty shorts and a sports bra to the party. Before hand, a few girls will take these black light neon pens and write on Bella's skin what she needs to improve about her body. Then, as we enter the party, Bella will sit and allow the fraternity guys to use the available black light markers to write what _they_ think she needs to improve upon her body. Bella must stay this way until the end of the night or until we say. Any questions? No? Good."

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. Gasps sounded in the room, and I felt Alice grab my hand as everyone was dismissed. Alice led me into our room and set me on the bed. I can't believe this is happening! The black light neon markers will show up glow in the dark at the party! The words will be clear as day! I couldn't take it. I was so insecure about my looks and body image. I couldn't do this. I felt tears brim in my eyes as I realized I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be in my dream sorority. I felt Alice hug me, and she comforted me until I drifted off to sleep, tears staining my pillow.

I woke up an hour later from my nap. I looked around my room and saw Alice surfing the web. I checked the clock and knew I must have to get ready for the dreaded party tonight. Alice turned to me after she realized I was awake, and her face told me I had to get ready now, too. She looked at me in pity and walked to her side of the room to a box that was lying on her bed. Alice walked towards me and placed the box on my lap as I sat up.

"Bella, they dropped this off for tonight," Alice said sadly.

I peeked into the box and despised what I saw. The box contained skimpy blue booty shirts that look close to underwear. The sports bra was also a deep blue like the shorts. I sighed. There was no escaping this reality. I went into a corner as Alice turned around and changed into the exposing outfit. I rotated to the mirror and put my wavy hair into a high ponytail. Alice came over and tightened my ponytail, making it higher on my head, messier, and ten times cuter with just a twist of her fingers. I put on a pair of flip-flops and brought a large t-shirt to act as a cover up until I had to reveal. Alice and I sauntered down the stairs and into the main lounge.

Samantha and Abbey were setting up a table with black light markers scattered around and other girls were forming a line. Samantha gestured for me to come over to her. I did so and she told me to stand there and not move unless ordered to. I waited in the skimpy articles of clothing for my nightmare to begin. Girls stepped forward with the felt tip glow markers and began to write on me. I chose not to see what they had written.

At the end (Alice chose not to write anything), I walked up to a full-length mirror in the lounge and looked at my reflection. The words jumped out from my skin, but it would be _much_ worse in the black light because they would show in neon. I read the words that were graphitized onto my body.

_Too fat. Ugly face. Cankles. Needs prettier hair. A pig. TOO PALE. Plain. Boring. Dull. Big hips. Needs nose job._

There were so many more words that covered my skin, but I stopped reading them. They littered my chest, stomach, legs, feet, arms, and only left space for the guys to write on later. The words went diagonally, horizontally, vertically, and any which way you could think of. I felt tears well up in my eyes for the second time today. I knew all these to be true, but never had they been so boldly stated for everyone to witness. I put on the t-shirt and filed out with the rest of the sorority girls into the dark night. We all piled into numerous cars and drove off to the fraternity house. Alice and I sat next to each other in the car as I awaited my humiliation. We pulled into the fraternity house and got out of the car.

"Hey Bella, I think this is Jasper and Edward's fraternity," Alice whispered to me. I hung my head in shame because Alice's brother was about to get an awful first impression. The doors swung open to the Greek mansion. Pumping dance music blasted into the still night. I reluctantly removed my cover-up and entered into the mansion. Alice smiled at me sympathetically. Bodies were tightly packed together as girls grinded against the boys. As I entered the black light, the marks on my skin glowed like an aura around me and many turned to stare at me. Abbey hopped onto a table and explained that if the guys wanted to write on me about what I should improve about my looks they can with the extra markers she placed down.

Boys rushed forward, grabbed markers and began to write obnoxiously on my exposed body. I swear I thought I saw some of them drooling as they look at me. I begged my will to not crumble. _Don't cry! Don't cry!_ I told myself. However, my eyes were saying _LOL; let's go all Niagara Falls on this chick. _I felt hot tears spill over, but every person had gone back to partying and I was left to myself sitting on the table with the markers that stained my pride.

I spotted Alice across the room, making out with the boy I assumed was Jasper based on her description of him. I didn't blame her for leaving me. I knew she just missed Jasper. My tears didn't halt. I closed my eyes in defeat and sobbed softly under the noise of the pounding music and dancing bodies. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and cringed in despair as I realized another person wanted to taint my skin.

**EPOV**

As of this moment, my fraternity was busy hosting a back to school party. Partying wasn't quite my scene, but I did enjoy dancing with my friends. However, I hated these types of events too because the girls that usually came were shallow and fake. I walked out of the restroom and into the main party room. The bass rumbled through my body and made my teeth actually vibrate.

I couldn't tell who was who in the darkness of the room. However, I saw what appeared to be words glowing in neon colors by the table in a corner. As I moved closer in curiosity, I saw the outline of a beautiful girl. As a faint spotlight passed over her, I caught sight of her wavy chestnut hair in a high ponytail with wisps that framed her face perfectly. I noted that her hair had a red cinnamon tint to it in the light. Her nicely toned body looked stunning. I caught her chocolate brown eyes close in what looked like resignation. Only then did I notice the tears trailing down her exquisite face. My eyes looked her over to see what had made her cry.

Then I saw them; the blasphemous lies that marked her fair skin. The harsh words could not have been more false. This girl was beautifully perfect. My heart clenched at the thought of her being upset. Her outfit was that of scanty blue booty shorts and sports bra. I had no doubt that she was forced to wear this. I had a faint memory of the other fraternity boys making jokes about the hazing that went on in sororities. I realized she must have been hazed. Rage consumed my entire being and I wanted to punch whoever harmed her. What could I do to help? I have to do something! I looked around frantically until I spotted the extra black light markers.

I hesitantly approached the still crying girl and placed my hand on her shoulder. I had an idea.

**BPOV**

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see who had decided to add to my pain. What I saw astounded me. A boy stood in front of my face, closer than I expected. His green eyes pierced into my very soul. His tousled copper hair shone like a new penny. He was wearing a black polo shirt and khaki shorts paired with Sperrys. He was amazing. His chiseled jaw was perfect and so was his sculpted chest that was outlined through his shirt.

His kind eyes were asking permission. He opened his mouth to speak, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. A voice like velvet flowed from his mouth, and I was mesmerized.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You are?"

I don't know how I managed to sound calm and collected.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Are you Alice's brother?" He nodded while smiling. I continued, "Are you here to write on me, too?" I didn't mean to sound bitter, but it came out that way.

His smile slipped from his handsome face. "Yes, but not in way you think. I want you to know that every word written on you is a lie. You are beautiful, and no one deserves this. I have an idea." His eyes sparked mischievously. I nodded, completely trusting him. I watched Edward pick up numerous markers.

I stared at him in amazement at what he was doing. His brow was furrowed in concentration and I found it adorable. Edward was drawing lines over the harsh words written on me. Because the words were scrawled at all angles, the lines connected to make intricate designs and detail. Shapes and complicated patterns formed on my skin as Edward drew lines over the words on my body and connected them. Soon every inch of me besides my face, which was bare, was covered in beautifully complicated designs. I resembled an exotic dancer because of his paint designs. The neon glowed softly, illuminating my face. Edward smiled at his handiwork. He leaned his head down, as he is taller than I am, and looked into my eyes in amazement.

"Beautiful," He whispered softly. Edward stroked my cheek and I felt my blush rise. He took the blue black light marker, took the tip, and wrote the word 'Beautiful' in elegant script across my forehead.

My tears had long since stopped and now a soft smile shown on my face. My excitement grew as I watched Edward's head drop close to mine until our foreheads met and our noses touched. Our lips were a whisper away. He quickly closed the almost nonexistent gap between us and, electricity shot from our lips to our hearts. He pulled away slowly and rested his cheek on my head. We slow danced closely while everyone else fist-pumped to the fast beating music. Edward whispered my name in my ear, and I laced my fingers through his hair.

I gazed into his eyes, and swore never to part from him again.

**EPOV**

I locked eyes with my angel, and swore never to part from her again.

**(A/N) ****PLEASE READ**** This was my first One-shot. How was it? Kinda stupid, I know, but I just had it in my head. I wrote this at 2 am, so if it sucks it's because I am exhausted. I have a much better story on the way. It takes me FOREVER to finish a story, but don't give up on me. I have a BUNCH of great ideas. **


	2. Extending the story Author's note

**Authors note**

**I am SO sorry. After reading reviews I realized I completely forgot to write a paragraph about how Alice did stick by Bella for awhile. I was just out of it that early in the morning!**

**Here's the paragraphs- insert them into the story about when guys begin to write on Bella. **

**BPOV**

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Alice sitting next to me on top of the table. I tried to tune out the furious scribbling of words onto my body via the fraternity guys. The neon markers kept showing brighter and brighter as more words were added.

Alice spoke, "I'm so sorry this happened, Bella! I can't believe they did this to you. Don't worry, though, I'm going to be \here for you."

I threw her a disbelieving stare, "_Alice_, It's a party. Go have fun! I'm sure Jasper's out there waiting for you!" Alice tried to interrupt me. "No, Alice I forbid you to stay with me!"

"But, Bella, I-," Alice tried.

I pointed across the room for her to go and smiled to let her know I don't care if she wants to go. Alice smiled at me, pulled me up from my sitting position, and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, Bella. Don't believe a single harsh word they write!" Alice whispered, then she ran off to join her boyfriend. I smiled softly, sighed and waited for the writing to stop.

**(A/N)Once again I am very sorry for leaving this excerpt out. I was so tired and just completely forgot! Alice is a great friend and wanted to be there for Bella but Bella refused. Give her some credit. **

**I will not continue this story, though for fear that I may ruin what I already wrote by extending it. In addition, I don't even know how I would continue this story. Fill the gaps with your OWN imagination : ). I'm sure yours is better than mine. Thank you for the reviews and I have more stories to come. **


End file.
